


Living Life

by superradcatural



Series: Omega Rage [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I might make this into a series if people want, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Levi, Pregnancy, really shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superradcatural/pseuds/superradcatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, in a desperate rage, tells his alpha he's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for this pairing, and I'm nervous? It's probably really ooc, so I apologize in advance. 
> 
> My writing skills aren't that great, so I also apologize for that. I also don't read through my shit before posting it so. I wrote this in about 2 hours and it isn't beta'd. All mistakes are mine; and I got the prompt from otpprompts on tumblr (pretty sure that's the username, I might be wrong.) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> And yes, there is a chapter two that I will post tomorrow.

“what.. You mean, you're actually..you're pregnant?!” Erens voice cut through his heart like a razor blade. Of fucking course Levi wasn't actually pregnant. They'd been trying for years now, but for some reason he couldn't conceive. He just thought, out of a moment of desperation, telling his alpha that he was pregnant might calm his instincts.

It was a lie that grew out of control, and Levi couldn't back out now. It started when they started to break apart.

Eren had been working more, leaving Levi alone at night and most of the day. He canceled dates, went on business trips for weeks at a time, and once even missed Levi's heat once.

As an omega, instinctually, Levi took that the wrong way. Was he not good enough for the alphas instincts?

So Levi sucked it up, acted like a submissive bitch, and faked a pregnancy test.

Of course his alpha wouldn't believe him.

“Yes, I'm pregnant you dumbass.” Levi spat, throwing the fake pregnancy test at the stupid ass alpha. He caught it easily and his eyes scanned his quickly.

“I want you to take another one, just in case.”

Levi bristled, posture straightening and eyes narrowing. Did his alpha think he was lying? Which, yes, he was, but did Eren need to know that? His stance made him look pissed, but really, he was scared. Scared that Eren would finally figure out what a failure he was and leave him. He was scared that he couldn't have kids.

“You don't fucking believe me?” He snapped. “Because I have plenty more where that one came from.” Yeah, plenty of fake ones he bought off a prank website.

Eren sighed, setting the pink stick on the table. “It's not that I don't believe you, Levi. I'm just nervous, and I don't want to get my hopes up this time. We've been trying for years.”

Levi figured that response was reasonable, so he snatched another box filled with a pregnant test that was fixed, and threw the rest at Erens feet. He stomped into the bathroom, trying to feign a hissy fit so the alpha would continue to think he was mad.

“Wait!” Eren stood, walking into their bedroom and pulling a different box out of one of his dresser drawers. It was white, and on it was a female omega and a male omega, cradling their baby bumps, holding an equally white stick in their hands, which proudly shown a small plus sign. Levi gulped. “Try this one. It's a few months old, but trying different brands helps to be sure.” He handed the box to Levi, who pursed his lips at it. It was small and light and ruining Levi's future. This was it. Eren would know of his lie and leave him.

 

 


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate was with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Okay. The response I got for this small one-shot is amazing! Thank you guys so much! Enjoy chapter two, and I promise I'll turn this into a series. 
> 
> If you want something in particular to happen, you can find me on Instagram and tumblr, @stilldanisnotonfire   
> Or you can just comment what you want to happen! 
> 
> Thank you all!

Chapter 2

With that thought in his mind, Levi ripped the box open and stared at the blank test. His future lay in the technology of this pregnancy test.

He slammed the door in Erens face, locking it just in case. He was acting out in anger, and it wasn't fair to the alpha, (who was probably pouting outside the door, despite the tense situation.) and Levi decided in that moment that he didn't deserve someone as great as Eren was.

He sighed as he yanked his pants down and sat on the toilet. The test felt like it was burning a hole through his hand so he rushed to pee on it, hoping it was enough.

Levi knew he wasn't pregnant, but maybe after seeing the negative, he can tell Eren it was all a mistake.

Though he was sure his alpha would see through that lie, like he almost did with the I'm-pregnant lie. That's why instead of celebrating, Eren was having him take another test. Levi understood why Eren was sceptical. They've been trying to years, and suddenly he was pregnant? Of course, he chose the wrong fucking time to blurt that he was pregnant. Just his luck, because the two of them haven't had sex in what felt like weeks.

After at least 10 minutes, Levi washed his piss off the test, not sparing it a glance, and held it tightly in his hands. He refused to look at Eren when he handed the test over, he refused to see the disappoint that would cross his features, and he absolutely refused to look at Eren when he realized that Levi wasn't actually pregnant.

The air was tense around them. Levi wanted to bare his neck and lay on the floor, beg for forgiveness and hope Eren would take him. He realized those were shitty, outdated instincts. They left him scowling every time he had even the slightest urge to crawl on the floor towards his alpha.

Eren never outwardly said he wanted Levi to act more like an omega. Levi read the body signs himself. When he refused to let Eren mark up his neck (which screamed to his alpha coworkers that he was off limits, which they already knew..) his alpha would snort like a dog and pout. Even when he refused to submit to Eren while in heat, the alpha would get a bit more rough. Not that Levi minded, but he knew the signs of a pining alpha when he saw one.

Not that Eren was a bad alpha. He was way more lenient than any other alpha would be in a situation like this. He was amazing in every way and Levi knew he was lucky to have him. The omega understood it was the young alphas instincts, ramping up during sex and heat and anything else. It's why he never chewed him out for it.

“Levi.” Eren spoke more quietly than the omega had ever heard him. “Levi,” he said again, taking a deep breath to control himself. Levi looked at him, reaching forward with both hands to snatch the test from Eren. The alpha held it from his reach and Levi frowned.

“Levi, you're pregnant!” Eren suddenly grew louder, a smile overtaking his features. His puppy eyes seemed to glow and his figurative tail was wagging at an alarming speed.

Levi was shocked.

“Wait- what?”   
“You're pregnant!! We're going to have children!”

Levi’s eyes widened and he swear he probably looked comical. “But I..” He trailed off.

It was Erens turn to frown and look confused. “Aren't you happy?”

“Of course I'm happy, you twat.” Levi knew despite his appearance, he was extremely happy. His baser instincts were beaming with glee. He was giving his alpha the most precious thing in the world and after years, the built up frustration was overflowed into happiness.

The tears overflowed before he even realized it. Levi snarled and a sob ripped from his throat. “I'm really pregnant?” He asked between heavy breaths.

His alpha wrapped his arms around his shoulders in a sideways hug. He buried his face into Levi's neck and inhaled sharply. “I love you.” He mumbled into the neck of the person who was carrying his child. “I love you so much,” Erens voice cracked and instead of finished he held onto Levi tighter.

Levi decided he wouldn't say anything about his lie. He lied but it turns out fate was with him that day.

He was pregnant.

 


End file.
